Chrismas Proposal
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: Christmas is coming and Ted is wanting to make Taylin is wife will she say yes?
1. Chapter 1

Christamas Proposal

It was the week of Christmas and Taylin Orton was trying her hardest to get the tree decorated as both she and her boyfriend Ted DiBiase Jr of nearly four years had finally gotten their tree up and working on decorating it and it wasn't going as she wanted it. It didn't help any when the tree was put up with the help of her big brother Randy that the tree now had a slight lean to the left.

"I am going to kill you Orton." Taylin muttered under her breath while she was putting on a ornament.

"Why are you going to kill Randy dear?" Ted asked as he walked up behind his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her and placed his hand on the baby.

"Because the tree has a slight lean to it babe." Taylin stated and leaned her head against Ted's shoulder and placed a hand next his on the baby. "I have been getting kicked all day long."

"Ah how are you feeling and would it help if I tried to straighten the tree hon?" Ted asked

"It would help hon its leaning to the left. Call Randy and make him help you I am going to go and start on lunch see if both Randy and Kris want to come over for supper and the two of you can fix it then." Taylin said and kissed Ted on his cheek and walked into the kitchen.

Ted watched Taylin walk into their kitchen and called Randy as he wanted to go shopping but didn't want to leave Taylin alone as she was in her eight month of the pregnancy and the doctor at their last appointment told them that she could go into labor anytime. Randy said that Krista was more than willing to come over and stay with Taylin while they went shopping. Ted walked into the kitchen and smile when Taylin was going about warming up chicken that they had for supper the night before and smiled to himself when she placed a hand on the baby who seemed to be moving and kicking.

"Honey Krista and Randy are on the way over and I need to go out and pick up one more thing on my shopping list and Kris is going to stay with you okay while Randy and I go shopping." Ted stated

"Okay hon. I might lay down on the couch in the family room and rest she and I can find movies till you two get back." Taylin stated

"Sounds like a plan babe." Ted stated

It wasn't long and Randy and Krista were walking in the front door Taylin had gone up to change clothes and was walking back down the stairs when Randy pulled her into a hug and she hugged her brother back. Ted hugged his sister and soon the two boys had hit the road to go shopping one last time before Christmas as it was this coming Sunday.

"Taylin how are you feeling?" Krista asked her sister in law

"Good drained but good. The baby is constantly in the way but oh well." Taylin stated as she sat down on the couch and crossed her legs under her and smiled at Krista.

"I hope that someday that Randy and I have a baby, but we can't wait to spoil this one." Krista stated "Lets see what is on TV and you can rest and we can just have girl time while the guys are shopping. Why is there a slight lean to the tree?"

"Your husband and my boyfriend is why it has a slight lean to it. After they get back they are going to fix the lean and we can finish decorating it." Taylin stated.

While the girls were talking and watching TV the boys were in the car headed to the mall to find the one last present that Ted needed to get for Taylin. As Randy drove them towards the mall Ted had been pretty quiet and Randy could notice that something was bothering his brother in law.

"Hey man what is on your mind?" Randy asked

"I love your sister more than anything. I have loved her since we started dating and now that we are about to have a baby I want her more than my girlfriend Randy I want to marry her and have her as my wife." Ted said

"That is awesome I am happy for you man. Do you know what kind of ring you want for Tay?" Randy asked

"I would go for something simple or something that has both of her birthstone and her fav color in it as well. What do you think?" Ted stated

"Well since the both of us were born in April I would go with our birthstone and have a saphire added as well. How about a diamond then saphire on both sides of it. Combine it she will be happy." Randy stated

"Smart thinking man thanks." Ted stated as they finally arrived at the mall that was busy with last minute shoppers. Randy parked the car and they were walking inside both had on hats and hoddies as they didn't want to be spotted or they would be gone forever and neither wanted to be away from the girls that long. After finding Zales they headed in to look at rings for Taylin. After finding the right ring Ted had it polished and put in a box and after paying for it they headed for home. Thankfully while they were gone no one stopped them. Randy and Krista stayed for supper then the boys fixed the lean to the tree and they were now headed home for the night.

Ted and Taylin finished decorating the tree and were now headed up to bed when Taylin started to grip the living life out of Ted's hand. "Baby whats is wrong?"

"Contraction that hurt Teddy." Taylin stated

"I see that hon that hurts my hand." Ted said "Lets get you into bed and time these contractions honey and we can go from there."

"Too late my water broke. Call Kris please." Taylin stated

"Sure honey lets get you to the hospital." Ted said as he helped Taylin down the stairs and into the car. Ted called the hospital on the way and then called Krista and Randy as Taylin wanted both them both in the delivery room.

It wasn't long after arriving at the hospital that Taylin was hooked up to the monitors and the nurse was having a hard time getting an IV started and was about to call IV Therapy when Krista who is a nurse asked if she could try and got it on the first try, which Taylin was happy about. Taylin's doctor walked in a few minutes later and confirmed that Taylin was in labor and asked her if she wanted to get her epidural which Taylin nodded her head in agreement as she was in the middle of a contraction. Once Taylin had the epidural in place she was in a better mood and was resting. Ted pressed a kiss to her forehead and walked out to give everyone an update on Taylin and the baby. He was shocked not only to see his parents there but also Randy and Taylin's but also Vince and Linda.

"Hi guys just wanted to say thanks for coming." Ted said as he sat down next to his dad Ted Sr.

"How are Taylin and the baby?" Elaine asked

"Good she just got her epidural and the baby is doing just fine she is resting right now." Ted said "I just wanted to come and give an update."

"Thanks son keep us updated." Ted Sr said and hugged his son and watched at Ted stood up and disapeared behind the double doors.

It wasn't long after Ted walked back into Taylin's room that they were now holding their daughter Torrance Alanna DiBiase in their arms. Torrance weighed 6lbs 5oz and was 22 inches long. Randy and Krista were touched by the birth of their niece and after Taylin was cleaned up Randy walked out to grab the rest the family. Since Taylin and Ted didn't find out what they were having it was still a surprise to the families. Randy walked out to grab their families. After everyone had the chance to hold the baby they headed home so Taylin and Ted could bond with the baby.

It was a few days later when Taylin was released and it was Christmas Eve and after getting settled in at their house Taylin just got the baby settled down in her crib and walked down to the master bedroom to take a shower and was smiled at Ted who wrapped his arms around her. Ted rested his head ontop of Taylin's head while he held her in his arms.

"You fit again baby." Ted said quietly

"I know I can finally sleep against your chest and not have to worry about the baby in the way. I love you so much Teddy." Taylin stated

"I love you to Taylin and thank you so much for our daughter." Ted said "Why don't you rest then everyone will be here after church."

"Join me?" Taylin asked. "I should be thanking you for our daughter."

"Sure baby. How about opening one gift like we do every year just us before everyone joins us tonight." Ted asked

"We can do that now. Although your gift was born two days ago babe." Taylin said with a smile and then laughed at the face Ted was making.

Ted pressed a kiss to Taylin's forehead and walked down to the closet where he had hid the box as he had gotten Taylin two different gifts the day he and Randy had gone shopping. He decided that he would wait till everyone was there that night to propose to Taylin as he had gotten her a necklace that matched the ring as well. Taylin a few weeks before had decided that Ted needed a new toy and had bought him a brand new Cadiiliac SRX. Taylin walked into her closet and pulled down the box for Ted to open and when she walked back in Ted just walked into the bedroom and they both climbed onto their bed.

"Here you go baby." Taylin stated and handed Ted the box and watched as he unwrapped and smiled at him when he held up keys to his new car.

"Hon what is this?" Ted asked

"Your new car. I thought you needed a new toy its not done just yet but it should be by the first of the year." Taylin stated and smiled at her boyfriend.

"I love it honey do you have a picture of it?" Ted asked

"Sure reach into the box under the tissue paper hon." Taylin said

"I love it even more. I have part of your gift here honey. We just bough you a new Caddy as well and from the looks of it you got me the same thing. Here is one more part of your gift. The most important gift was born two days ago." Ted stated as they heard a loud cry from the nursery Ted stood up and walked into the nursery and picked up his daughter and held her close as he walked back into the master bedroom and sat down on the bed next to Taylin. Ted propped himself up on the headboard and Taylin sat up next to him smiled at their daughter who was looking around. "Here you go baby."

Taylin took the flat box and unwrapped it and smiled at Ted who had given her a beautiful diamond and saphire necklace. "I love it babe thank you so much."

"You are most welcome dear. Do you want to try to nurse her or bottle feed?" Ted asked before placing a sweet kiss to Taylin's lips.

"Bottle feed. When we head back on tour I will feel better about feeding and not exposing myself to half the roster and plus you can feed her as well." Taylin stated. "Why don't we head down and all. I think we should give Miss Torrance one gift as well as it is her first Christmas."

"Good idea baby girl. I love you so much" Ted said and stood and hten helped Taylin stand up and they walked down together.

It wasn't long and their house was soon filled with Krista and Randy who had brought their over night bags as they were staying and helping with the baby for the next few nights. Randy couldn't wait to hold his niece again and while the guys were talking and they were waiting for their parents and Cody to arrive from church.

"Krista could you help me upstairs for a minute please?" Taylin asked

"Sure sweetie." Krista stated

Taylin popped her head into the family room and smiled at Ted who was holding his daughter and told him that they were going upstairs and he smiled and nodded his head as he was watching Torrance sleep. As the girls headed upstairs Krista knew what all Taylin had gotten Ted and needed help bringing it down as she couldn't lift all that much and had gotten him a brand new set of golf clubs and wanted to surprise him again and heard the doorbell ring and thankful when she heard Ted stand up and open the door and it was Cody and his girlfriend Lacey then a few minutes later it was Ted's parents then Taylin's parents. Elaine and Melaine headed straight to the kitchen and started to put things in the oven to heat up what they had made earlier in the day. Taylin and Krista walked back downstairs. Bob saw Taylin and wrapped her up in his strong arms and gave her a hug.

"Bob don't squeeze Taylin to death she just had the baby. How are you feeling dear?" Elaine asked

"I am good mom. I am tender and since I am bottle feeding my milk is coming in as well but other than that okay." Taylin answered

"I remember those few days after birth myself." Lacey stated as she and Cody had a little girl but she was sick and was spending the night with her grandparents as they didn't want either Taylin and the baby getting sick. "I just wanted to say congrats honey. If you need anything let me know we have a ton of baby girl things that Lillian never uses anymore."

"If we need anything I will call you." Taylin stated with a smile then hugged one of her closest friends.

"Well do we want to open gifts first or eat?" Melaine asked as she knew that both Randy and Ted would want to open gifts up first then eat. Both boys were like little kids when it came to Christmas.

"GIFTS" both Randy and Ted screamed and everyone laughed. The baby started to cry as she didn't like the loud noise and Taylin who was sitting next to Ted on the couch took her daughter from Ted and smacked him for waking the baby up.

Ted Sr had everyone sit down and then started to hand out the gifts. The tradition was to hand out one gift at a time and then everyone would go around and open it. Everyone loved how the night had gone and Torrance was being passed around and between Ted and Taylin they had a bunch of presents welcoming their little angel. Ted Sr noticed that there was a few presents left but Ted told his dad not to hand that one out just yet and Krista said the same thing. Once everyone had opened the last of their presents Krista stood up and walked over to the tree and got the present that was for Randy and handed it to him and sat back down next to him while he opened it. It was a picture that he didn't know what to think.

"Krista baby what is this?" Randy asked as he picked up the picture

"Look close Randy what do you see?" Krista stated and smiled at her husband.

"Are you telling me that you are pregnant?" Randy asked as he placed a hand on Krista's lower stomach.

"Yes I am dear we are 12 weeks. I am due in June." Krista answered with a smiled on her face

"I'm going to be a daddy?" Randy asked

"Yes you are honey." Krista answered

"This is the best present honey. I love you." Randy said and hugged his wife close then kissed her lightly on the lips.

Ted smiled at his sister and brother in law and stood up and grabbed the last present that was under the tree and sat back down by Taylin in the chair they were sharing and smiled at her as she was holding Torrance and Randy took the baby so Ted could ask Taylin something. Taylin smiled up at Ted who was kneeling beside her and smiled even more. "Taylin I love you so much. When we started dating nearly four years ago I knew you were the one for me. When you told me that Torrance here was on the way I feel even more in love with you. I want you in my life for years to come will you please marry me and become Mrs DiBiase?" Ted asked as he opened the present that was still in his hands and opened the small box that held the saphire and diamond ring.

Taylin had tears in her eyes and couldn't beleive that Ted just asked her to marry him and she looked down at the ring that was now on her left hand and smiled then looked up at Ted who was smiling at the love of his life and pressed a kiss to forehead and smiled when Taylin whispered yes. "Say it louder please"

"Yes Teddy I will marry you. I love you so much and the ring is perfect." Taylin stated and wrapped her arms around her soon to be husband's neck and held him close.

"I love you too Taylin." Ted whispered

Soon everyone was gathered to look at the ring Taylin was wearing and congratulated the couple then hugged them as well. They had all given them some space and congratulated the newly expecting couple as well. This was a Christmas that no one would every forget a new baby a Christmas proposal and a baby on the way...

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year...Look for this story to expand.

Kinley Orton


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Proposal

Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks Taylin and Ted were planning their wedding and decided to get married on the date of when they started dating. Torrance was very healthy and just a pleasant baby who hardly every cried. Taylin was in the kitchen working on breakfast when she felt arms go around her and soft lips to the back of her neck. Ted pressed a kiss to his soon to be wife's neck and just held her close. While they were just content being wrapped up in each other's arms across town Krista wasn't in the best of moods as she was getting sick from the pregnancy. Randy was right there beside her only he was also getting sick and had been down with the flu for almost two weeks. Randy had finally cleaned himself up and was in with Krista who had finally stopped getting sick for the time being.

"You feeling better Krista?" Randy asked as he rubbed his hand up and down his wife's back trying to comfort her.

"Some what. What time is your doctor's appointment?" Krista asked as she laid her head against Randy's shoulder.

"Not till one this afternoon hon why don't you try to get some more sleep. I love you baby." Randy stated and pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead and stood then helped Krista stand up and helped her back to bed as it was pretty early in the morning. As the couple climbed back in bed for a few hours before having to leave for Randy's doctor's appointment. Krista laid down against Randy's chest and they both fell back asleep till they had to leave for Randy's doctor's appointment.

While they headed out for Randy's doctor's appointment Krista was driving as Randy wasn't feeling good and didn't feel like driving as he usually drove. Krista was worried about Randy as he never got sick and was hoping that it was nothing wrong and that she could get as she wasn't feeling the best from morning sickness. After making it to Randy's doctor's office he signed in and it was a few minutes later when he was called back. After having vitals taken Randy was shocked when he had lost weight. The nurse drew blood and told the couple that the doctor would be in shortly. Randy sat down next to Krista and wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder and they both had a hand on the baby as she was starting to show for being 15 weeks into the pregnancy.

"Rand hon do you want to find out what we are having or keep it a surprise?" Krista asked her husband of nearly five years and smiled up at him.

"That my dear is up to you. I know you hate being surprised and so do I." Randy replied and pressed a kiss to Krista's forehead. "I love you babe."

"I love you too. And you are right I hate being surprised so I guess in a few weeks we will be finding out what we are having." Krista stated as there was a knock on the door.

Dr Melidna Strickland walked in and smiled at the couple. She was kinda shocked to see Randy as if he ever got sick he was usually on the road and saw the house doctor. "Randy and Krista its good to see you. What seems to be going on Randy?"

"I am drained. Been sick over the last two weeks. Don't want Kris to get sick as she is 15 weeks pregnant and I also have a sore throat and just blah does that make any sense?" Randy asked "I also know my glands are swollen. Thanks to my mom and wife who are both nurses."

"Completely. I know my nurse drew blood. I know how you feel on the swollen gland part my mom was a doctor and I couldn't ever get away with saying I was sick. I now do that to my kids. Let me do a strep test in a few I want to listen to your heart and lungs. So up on the table." Dr Strickland stated "Also congrats on the baby. When are you due?"

"Not till June." Krista stated and smiled at her husband

Dr Strickland was pleased with how clear Randy's lungs were even with him being a smoker and how well his heart sounded it was healthy. "Randy my nurse will be in a few to do the strep test and I will go and see about your blood work."

Randy smiled and thanked the doctor and she walked out of the room. Randy sat back down next to Krista and pressed a kiss to her forehead and hoped that nothing serious was going on and that it could be easily treated. Krista was starting to wear down and wanted to go home and rest as did Randy who was pretty drained for only being up five hours. It wasn't long till the nurse walked in to do the strep test which made Randy gag a bit and after taking a drink he was okay. It was a few minutes after that was done that Dr Strickland was back in the room with the couple. "I was kinda shocked to see this Randy but you have mononuclosis."

"Mono?" Randy asked

"Yes mono. It isn't the end of the world. But I want you home resting, no kissing no making love to Krista and no sharing drinks as it can be easily passed. You can still sleep in the same bed but take it easy. Also no wrestling and I want to see you again in a few weeks to see how things are going." Dr Strickland stated "I will fax the results to Vince for you and you can have a copy as well. Please don't over do it."

"I can promise you that he wont Dr Strickland. I will make sure he takes it easy." Krista stated and smiled up at her husband.

"Let me go and see if what your test results are from the strep test." Dr Strickland said and was out of the room again before Randy could say anything.

"Looks like I am home with you for awhile baby." Randy stated "I get to watch you grow in your pregnancy."

"I am happy that you are home honey." Krista stated

It was a few minutes later when Dr Strickland was telling Randy that the strep test came back negative which they were all happy about. Dr Strickland told Randy if he was to start feeling worse to call and she would see him right away. It wasn't long and Randy was now helping Krista into the drivers side of his truck and they headed home so both could rest. That afternoon they both crashed on the couch and put a movie on and just relaxed the best they could. Even though Randy was at home and to be resting everyone kept calling him to come and talk at schools, wrestling schools. Randy finally had to say no that he was at home sick and wouldn't be able to do anything for a few weeks. The phone call to Vince went about as well as he thought it would. Vince was understanding and gave Randy the time off and understood that he needed to rest and gave him up to 8 weeks off and told him to get better and and to also take care of Krista. While they were relaxing at home Ted and Taylin were getting ready to go and meet with their wedding planner to plan their wedding.

Ted went out to start his truck and after walking back into the house he smiled at Torrance who was now in her car seat and ready to go and was playing with a toy and sucking away on her paci that she was pretty attached to. Taylin was coming down the stairs and smiled at Ted who was picking up the car seat to put in the car. "You ready to meet with Nancy?" Taylin asked

"Sure am baby. Are you sure about taking the baby? I know my parents would love to keep her." Ted stated as he held the door open for Taylin and helped her out of the house and then into the car after he put Torrance's car seat in.

"Teddy she is fine and plus it gives us time with her. As soon as I am cleared to travel and she is cleared we are back on the road and we will always be busy and on the go." Taylin answered

"Ah when is that appointment?" Ted asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Not for three more weeks hon. I am worn out after we meet with Nancy how about we call your mom and dad and see if they would like sometime with Torrance and we can rest and take it easy." Taylin stated

"Sounds like a plan baby. I love you Taylin." Ted stated

"I love you too baby." Taylin responded.

While Taylin and Ted were meeting with the wedding planner they were able to set a date for September 22, 2012 and they couldn't wait to get married. Taylin and already asked Krista to be her Matron of Honor and Ted had asked Randy to be his best man and now they just had to find two other people to stand up with them. After talking about what colors they came to the decision of red and black. They picked out their cake and did a few other things as well. And soon were on the way to Ted's parents house and dropping off their little girl and headed home and both crashed out as they were wiped since Torrance wasn't sleeping through the night just yet at three weeks old. While they were sleeping Melaine called Ted and asked if they could just keep the baby over night and that was fine by the parents and told them thank you and after that they got up and went out to supper and then home to relax in each other's arms and just spend time together.

Over the next few weeks Randy was slowly starting to feel better and was starting to feel like himself. While he was at home recovering he was able to get a good start on the nursery for the baby and since they had picked the room out across from theirs and they had already had the sono done at 18 weeks and found out they were having a boy. Ted had come over to help Randy while the girls went shopping for the baby on the way and also for Torrance who had out grown all her clothes as she was pretty long and took after her daddy in the length and was now in 6 months sleepers.

"Taylin do you have any idea on what do do for a theme for our son. I can't find anything I like" Krista stated

"Not really lets just look. Torrance is sound asleep and mom called a bit and she is meeting us here along with your mom then she and dad are taking Torrance for the night. Teddy and I are having a romantic night just the two of us." Taylin stated "Hey mom hi Melaine"

"Hello ladies. Krista you look wonderful so do you Taylin where are the boys?" Melaine asked

"At our house they are getting the nursery painted and then putting the crib, changing table and dresser all in place." Krista answered her mom and placed a hand on her baby " Thanks mom I feel good right now."

"Taylin you okay?" Elaine asked

"Yes mom I am fine just deep in thought." Taylin answered.

The girls shopped for a while longer. Taylin was worn out as Torrance didn't sleep good last night and Ted wasn't feeling good and didn't get up wth her. Elaine took the baby home with her and told Taylin that they would keep her over night so they get some sleep. Taylin dropped Krista off at home after they found the perfect theme for the baby and picked Ted up and they headed for home and decided to order pizza for the night and then crashed. Over the next few months they celebrated birthdays and then May was quickly here. Krista had been put on bed rest due to her size and all, both mom and baby were healthy and the doctor was talking about inducing at the first of May but nothing was set in stone as it was the end of April.

Randy helped Krista into his truck and they were headed to the doctor's office and hoping that the doctor would just induce right then at the appointment but didn't know what to think. Krista was starting to hate being pregnant but couldn't wait to have their son in their arms. They got their wish at her doctor's appointment her water broke and soon after being over in Labor and Delievry they were holding their son in their arms. Chase Randal Orton was here very healthy and weighed close to 7lbs even and 23 inches long and just perfect. Randy and Krista were in awe over their son as was everyone else when they were able to meet him for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Proposal

Chapter 3

The Wedding of Taylin and Ted...

It was two days before the wedding that was finally here and the couple couldn't wait to become husband and wife. Taylin and lost all of her baby weight and so had Krista for and both babies were the picture of health. Torrance was now nine months old and crawling everywhere and just such a delightful baby to be around. Chase was now four months old and also a delightful baby usually had a smile on his face. The girls were out shopping while Ted and Randy were at Ted and Taylin's house watching the little ones as the girls were out picking up the last few things for the wedding that was now in two days and also getting their nails done, a full body massage and just pampered for the day. Taylin's dress was hanging over at her mom and dad's house as she was adamant that Ted wasn't going to see it as it was just perfect in her eyes and didn't want Ted to see her in it unless they were doing pictures just hours before the wedding.

"Taylin honey where did you go?" Krista asked as she turned around and her sister in law wasn't there

"Sorry my mind is far away what is up Kris?" Taylin asked as she walked back over to the counter where Krista was looking at some flasks to get all the guys as the groomsmen gifts. "We could have each engraved with their name on it and your wedding date."

"That is a good idea. Help with the bridesmaid ones." Taylin said

"How about spa packages honey. Speaking of which ours start in 2 hours." Krista said

"That is a good idea Kris thanks, now you kow what you are getting." Taylin said

"That is fine by me honey. Hello you knew what I was getting my bridesmaids as you were with me when I married Randy." Krista said with a smile and Taylin laughed with the memory.

Taylin quickly placed her order for three flasks and their wedding date under each name and then also saw some cute picture frames for the parents and bought two of them. The only thing left to do is hit the spa and have a very nice relaxing afternoon as the guys were watching the babies. After arriving at the spa Krista paid for hers and Taylin's as it was her gift to her. Taylin also bought three more packages like the ones they were having to day for her bridesmaids but paid for extra on Krista's. While the girls were relaxing the guys weren't having any problems with the babies as they were both getting ready to take their naps soon.

"Randy have you talked John yet?" Ted asked as he shifted Torrance to his shoulder to burp his daughter.

"Yes they are flying in tomorrow as all that you invited. Who is standing up with you two again?" Randy asked

"You as my best man, John Cena and Brett." Ted answered "Krista, Eve and Hailey John's wife."

"That is right. Did you get the groomsmen their gifts?" Randy asked

"I couldn't find what to get them so I left it up to Taylin and I got a text about an hour ago that you all are getting flask with your names engraved and our wedding date. The girls are getting spa packages." Ted answered as he smiled at Torrance who had drifted off to sleep in her daddy's arms as he rubbed her back.

"She is out." Randy said as he fixed a bottle for his son who was starting to fuss.

"Okay I am going to put her down be back in a few." Ted said and walked up to the nursery and placed his daugther on her tummy and popped the paic back in and covered her up and she was sleeping away and never moved after he patted her back and close the door behind him.

Once Ted made it downstairs he smiled as Randy was now walking the floor with Chase who was almost sound asleep in his daddy's arms. Ted knew what needed to be done and sat up the pack in play in the office as it would be quiet in there. After Randy put his son down the boys just relaxed while the little ones were sleeping. Randy and Ted kicked back and relaxed while their babies were sleeping.

The girls just got done with their spa treatments and were relaxed and headed home to relief the boys of baby duty. As the girls walked out to the car since Taylin had driven and they were hoping that the little ones hadn't been too much trouble on their dad's.

"I hope that Chase slept for Randy, he was up some last night." Krista said as they got into the car.

"Is he not sleeping through the night yet?" Taylin asked as she put her purse in the back and started the car up and pulled out of the parking spot and headed towards the exit.

"He is for the most part at four months old he is doing great, but last night he was up. I think he is teething." Krista said

"I recall those nights. Thankfully Torrance has most of her teeth and let me tell you she hurts when she bites." Taylin said

"Ah see I am still nursing Chase and mixing it with formula and all that way Randy can still feed him if I am gone like today. So where are you two going on your honeymoon or do you know?" Krista asked

"We are headed to Key West for two weeks and this will also be the first time I have been away from my little girl that long." Taylin said "It is making me nervous but I know she is in good hands with mom and dad."

"Randy and I left Chase with mom and dad for a weekend last month and let me tell you it was pure hell on me and Randy both. I had to take the pump so I could pump and that was a pain." Krista said. " I am thinking about switching to formula so I don't have to worry about that."

It wasn't long and the girls were pulling into the drive and into the garage and the girls piled out and got all their bags and headed into the house and were greeted by Torrance who was sitting up in her high chair having some puffs that she loved while Ted was in the kitchen working on supper for the four. Randy was playing with Chase on the floor and he was just giggling at his daddy.

"Hey sweetie were you a sweet girl?" Taylin asked her daughter as she picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"She was perfect. How was the spa?" Ted asked as he walked over to kiss Taylin on the lips and then kissed his daughter on the top of her head and then hugged Krista who was laughing at what Chase was doing to his dad and that was grabbing his nose and pulling on it.

"Very relaxing and refreshing." Taylin answered "What are you fixing for supper babe?"

"Chicken just popped it in the oven and baked potatoes and green beans." Ted answered

"Sounds great. I am going go up and change." Taylin said and placed Torrance on the floor and kissed Ted on the lips and felt a slight tug on her jeans and smiled when she looked down Torrance had pulled herself up and wanted picked up by mommy.

Ted picked up Torrance and walked into where Randy was still on the floor with Chase and placed Torrance on the floor and she crawled over to her Uncle Randy and smacked him on the chest and giggled and Chase just thought that was funny and she did it again. Randy couldn't help but laugh as he picked up Torrance as Chase had spotted his mommy and wanted to be held. It wasn't long and Taylin was walking back into the living room and smiled as Randy had fallen asleep with Torrance on his chest and Krista was feeding Chase some oatmeal and Ted was back at the stove working on finishing up supper. Taylin wrapped her arms around Ted's waist and reached up and kissed the back of his neck and then his cheek. As Ted wrapped his arms around Taylin's waist and kissed her on the lips that quickly grew deep as they started to fight for control in the kiss.

"Get a room" Krista said

"We have one upstairs thank you." Ted shot at his sister.

"Then go make use of it." Krista said

"We would love to but there is a tiny problem here." Ted said

"I don't want to know what you are thinking Teddy." Krista said

It wasn't long and the four sat down for supper Krista was holding Chase who was sound asleep in her arms and Torrance was getting fed some sweet peas and fruit and just babbled away as the four talked about the wedding that was only two days away. After they were done eating Randy and Krista helped with the dishes and talked and decided that a night alone for the almost married couple and asked if they could take Torrance for the night. Taylin went up with Krista and the girls packed a bag for Torrance and Taylin made sure she had her favorite paci, her favorite blanket and her little froggie that she always slept with. It wasn't long and Krista and Randy were now headed home with two little ones.

As Taylin and Ted straighten up the house and locked it up they headed upstairs to spend time alone. Taylin was thankful that she had already had her monthly and drew a bath and Ted asked if he could join and when Taylin nodded her head in agreement she lit some candles and soon they were taking a relaxing bubble bath. After getting out of the tub Ted got out first and wrapped a towel around his waist and then helped Taylin and wrapped a towel around her body they blew out the candles and after that Ted led Taylin to their bed where they made love through out the night to each other.

It was now the night before the wedding and everyone was at the church making sure it was ready to go as the couple had asked that Ted Sr marry them but he declined that he wanted to watch his son get married to the love of his life. The couple was getting married by a good friend of theirs and the pastor of their church Pastor Pool and as they walked through the wedding a few times that evening, the babies were being carried down by Krista and Randy as Krista would hand Chase off to her parents while Torrance would be handed off to Taylin's mom and dad by Randy. After going through the wedding a few more the entire wedding party head out to eat supper.

That night both Taylin and Ted wanted nothing more than to wake up together in their own bed. Elaine had taken Torrance for the night and Melaine was taking Chase so the four could hang out and watch movies as none of them felt like going out. As the couples headed to bed that night Taylin was resting her head against Ted's chest as his arms were wrapped around her and rubbing his free hand up and down her back.

"I love you Taylin. I can't wait to become your husband." Ted said

"I can't wait to become your wife. And I love you too Ted." Taylin said and smiled up at Ted who claimed her lips in a kiss.

Ted rolled Taylin to her back and kissed her deeply as he let his hands roam. "Teddy we can't Randy is in the house he will beat the living shit out of you if we have sex tonight." Taylin said as she stopped his hand from going to her center through her panties.

"I can't help myself baby. I want you baby we can be quiet tonight just making love not sex baby." Ted said as he kissed down her body till he reached the curve of her breast as she wasn't wearing anything but her panties to bed.

"We would have to be quiet very quiet. We wouldn't want to get caught." Taylin said as she let Ted carress her body till he was down to her center and remove Taylin's panties and before long they were making sweet love to each other before falling asleep in each others arms.

The day of the wedding was finally here and they couldn't wait to become husband and wife. Ted and the guys were at their house getting ready for the wedding. While the girls were over at the salon getting their hair done and Taylin was having her make up done as well.

"Taylin are you getting nervous?" Becky asked

"No honey I am not. I love Teddy and I can't wait to become his wife." Taylin told her sister.

"Taylin honey I love how you have your hair." Krista said as Susan did her hair up in a pony tail and it was twisted going back and then curls and pinned they then pinned her veil underneath her hair and after that they took off for the church so the girls could get dressed. Once the girls reached the church Krista and Hailey helped Taylin into her dress and everything that went with it as the necklace that Ted had given her that morning as they were laying in bed.

There was a knock on the door and Krista walked over to get it and smiled when it was her husband and asked for the girls to follow her. Randy pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead and laughed once all the girls had left the room. Randy turned to look at his sister and thought her beautiful.

"Ted is one lucky man sweetie." Randy said "You look amazing."

"Thanks. How is Ted?" Taylin asked

"He is feeding Torrance right now and mom is feeding Chase so the babies are fed and hopefully wont fuss." Randy said

"Good idea. I can't wait to marry him Randy he is my soul mate." Taylin said

"I know he said the samething about you a bit ago honey." Randy said

It wasn't long and the siblings were talking and soon there was a knock on the door and it was Bob was at the door and smiled at his children and said it was time to go. Randy pressed a kiss to his sisters forehead and was out the door and met up with Krista and both had the little ones in their arms. It wasn't long and Bob was now handing his daughters hand over to Ted. The pastor asked everyone to pray and bless the soon to be married couple.

"Ted and Taylin have written their own vows. Taylin my dear you may go first." Pastor Pool said

"Ted I love you and have for years. You have lighted a passion with in me that I never knew I had till the day we started dating. You completely me as you are my life my world and soon to be my husband. You have shown me how to love again when I thought I didn't know what love is. You have seen me at my worst moments but always manage to put a smile on my face with words of encouragement and your faith. You are my steadfast love, hope and passion. I love you Ted." Taylin said

"My dearest Taylin, I love you and I have for years. You comeplete me in many ways, you have made me who I am today. You have also lighted a passion with in me that I never knew exisited and I thank you for that. I can't wait to have you as my wife. You my dear have shown me how to love again when I thought all love was lost. You have also seen me through my worst moments and have brightened so many of them with your smile, your faith and your words of encouragement. Taylin dear you are my hope, passion, and steadfast love. I love you Taylin." Ted said with tears threating to fall down his face.

"Ted and Taylin have spoken their vows for each other, now if I may have the rings for the couple." Pastor Pool said Krista handed the pastor the ring for Ted and Randy handed the ring for Taylin.

"Taylin I give you this ring that is a my endless love for you, wear it as a symbol of my love for you." Ted said

"Ted I give you this ring that is my endless love for you, wear it as a symbol of my love for you." Taylin said

"Ted and Taylin you have professed your love for each other, may the Lord Bless not only you but also your marriage. Ted you may kiss your bride." Pastor Pool said

Ted pulled Taylin close and cupped her face as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. After the kiss broke they smiled and kissed again.

"I would like to announce for the first time Ted and Taylin DiBiase." Pastor Pool said and the entire church started to clap for the newly married couple.


End file.
